


Red Blue Green

by firerwolf



Series: Infinity Week 2020 [3]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerwolf/pseuds/firerwolf
Summary: Entry for day 3 of Infinity Week 2020.
Series: Infinity Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Red Blue Green

Four Spartan IVs stood in the waiting room for the wargames, watching the scoreboard, waiting for the current match to be over. For Crimson their next match was the last one they needed to finish their required monthly hours in the sims. "So anyone want to take bets on which color we get?" Raimundo asked, looking to his teammates. "My bet is blue." 

"I'd vote blue as well so there's no real point in betting," Dylan said, keeping his eyes on the current match's score. 

"Bet a thousand on red," Anastasia said, addressing the other female member of the team. 

"I’m not betting a thousand on anything," Evelyn replied, brushing off the suggestion. "I may like a fun bet but a thousand isn't fun." 

"Your loss," Anastasia muttered, losing interest. 

"Oh, if it isn't the edgeloards," a voice said catching the attention of the gathered team. "You know only people who are trying to look emo wear black armor," the newly arrived Spartan commented. His teammates didn't look as invested in whatever he was doing. 

"Can we help you with something?" Raimundo asked, looking the newcomers over. "Are you the fireteam our match is against?" 

"That's right," the Spartan answered, setting his hands on his hips and looking far to pleased with himself. "As soon as the current match finishes you'll get a lesson from fireteam Neptune." 

"Sure we well," Evelyn commented, turning away from the team. "I'm not intimidated by three people who dress like vomit," she said, referring to the green armor and orange accents of their enemy's armor. 

"There's no reason for trash talk," Dylan said, trying to deescalate the situation. 

"The hell there isn't. Hotpocket is finally getting the hang of it," Anastasia said, stepping away from her team and toward the Spartan that was bothering them. “You know it’s unfortunate that your team has made the mistake of wearing all the same armor,” she informed them, looking over their basic recruit armor. “It means that when I get my hands on any of you in the sims I’ll have to beat you until you make enough noise for me to figure out if you’re this loud mouth.” Anastasia motioned toward the man who was picking the fight. “And once I get my hands on you,” she leaned in toward the man and lowered her voice. “I’m going to teach you some manners, Meat.” 

“I’m not scared of you,” the Spartan asserted though he sounded a bit less confident. 

“You will be when you hear your teammate screaming over the comms," Anastasia said, turning back to return to her spot. 

"Have you guys even been in the field?" Raimundo asked the other team. "You don't even have your own armors." 

"We chose this armor," the Neptune member informed him. "This is what a unified team looks like." 

"Do you think that wearing the same armor means you're a good team?" Dylan asked, glancing toward his own teammates before looking back to the other team. "You know there's more to a team than looking the same, right?" 

The screen for the wargames changed, showing the teams for the next game and that crimson was marked as being red team. "Damn," Dylan said, disappointed. "Should have made that bet, Boss." 

"You got some inside source?" Raimundo asked, addressing Anastasia. "Big bet to make if you didn't know ahead of time."

"It was a guess," Anastasia answered with a slight shrug. "That's why I told her to bet. Either I was right and you both were disappointed or she lost money. I win either way." 

“Yeah, you guys sound like you’re a great team,” the Neptune Spartan commented. “Maybe we can give you a lesson on teamwork in the games. Sounds like you could use one.” 

The members of Crimson were silent for a few seconds before Raimundo spoke up. “New bet: how long before we crush their confidence in the war games.” 

“Ten minutes,” Dylan threw out. 

“That’s being kind,” Anastasia remarked. “I say two minutes.” 

“That’s to little,” Evelyn said, looking like she was genuinely considering the question. “I say three and a half minutes. We need time to find them and completely outplay them a couple times before they’ll crumble.” 

The doors to the sim opened and the teams of the match who had just finished marched out. "Looks like Palmer's still playing favorites," Hoya, one of the token members of Majestic said as he passed by the teams. "Giving you an easy match." 

"We can hold our own," the Neptune Spartan asserted. 

"Sure you can," Grant, the other token member of Majestic said with a light laugh. "But you're up against Commander Palmer's clutch fireteam." The Spartans of Neptune looked between themselves, their confidence seeming a bit shaken but trying to keep it from showing. With that the two teams moved toward the wargames sims.


End file.
